


Right Here In the Cage

by Sheeranigans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, Prison, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeranigans/pseuds/Sheeranigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis will miss Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here In the Cage

**Author's Note:**

> I made this 2 years ago and I thought, why not post it?  
> So I did.

The smell of metal was in the air as he woke up in a clean and lightless room. Lightless, he thought while looking up at the white ceiling, was a very good representation of his life right now as his life is not dark; it’s just that light was taken away from it. There were no windows in his room and the only hole there was a small rectangle on the door, which was made of steel, to put the food trays in. There were no door handles inside the room since, as the government in Oklahoma show, he doesn’t control his life. The bed he was lying down on was few meters away and was parallel to the door; his freedom was so close yet so far.

 

This has been his “home” for the past few weeks, as it’s the place he returns to after going anywhere. The last time he left his “home” was yesterday night to take a bath in the showers. The last time he left the compound was a two days ago to attend the jury. And, as he believed and was informed, the last time he will leave and never return to this room was in less than a few hours or.

 

He wished that he can have his last moments inside his house sitting on the couch, while his fireplace burning in front of him at the end of the night, wrapped up in his loved one’s arms; wished that his last moments were smelling spices and a cooking turkey in the oven like when he comes home from work; wished that his last moments were listening to the laughter of his mother, as a reaction of him trying to be funny; wished that his last moments were looking at the blue eyes that says goodnight to him when the sun was asleep. He wished that he’d feel at home during his last moments, knowing his family will wake up and be safe and sound, that they’ll be okay when he’s gone _but_ he can’t have all that. All he can have was a cold plastic chair with the smell of bleach around him while having needles pierced on both of his wrist.

 

Somehow, the light in his room is turned on. Was he dreaming? Maybe he was but then again it might already be 7 am.

 

“Mr. Styles, we need to go.” Henry “The Guard” said. Hm... he must have opened the door and gone inside.

 

“How much time do I have Henry.” Harry Styles said, emotionless yet he can hear his heart beating faster as the hands of time was going down quickly.

 

“Not long Harry.” Henry said sadly. Harry thinks that sometimes it was only Henry who understood him. He was Harry’s favorite out of all of them since he actually emphasizes with his situation, and, well, he slips him extra food during lunch.

 

“It’s alright Henry, as long as I can see him before it happens.” Harry said, giving a small forlorn smile at him.

 

“I would like to see his face too, before it ends.” Henry said. Ah, there’s The Empathetic Henry that Harry knows. The reason that they became friends in the first place was because of the realization that it could have been Henry in his place.

 

Harry stands up and goes up to Henry, quite nonchalantly. “Let’s get this over with yeah?” Harry murmurs to Henry, turning around and putting both of his arms behind him.

 

“He’s there, if you're wondering.” Henry said softly in his hear, leaning from behind his back.

 

“I never really wondered H, I always knew he’s be there.” Harry replies.

 

“Still cheesy, even in your last moments.” Henry said, chuckling.

 

“What can I say, I’m a cheesy guy.” Harry said, and really if Louis was here right now, he would laugh. He smiled sadly at that and Henry noticed.

 

“Hey, don’t be like that. The courts promised to leave him alone if you confessed.” Henry reasoned out.

 

“Promised? More like bribed. Like I would let them touch him.” He said bitterly. Henry sighed and kept quiet. He finished cuffing him up and led him outside the door. There were several guards waiting outside and they were not like Henry.  The hallways were made of metal and everything was really cold which a good representation of how their heart is is. Harry kept quiet ‘till they reached a door.

 

“He's in there. You have a few minutes until we bring you the execution room.” A nameless guard said. He comes nearer to him, opens the door and pushes him in the room.

 

The only person that is in the room is the only one that mattered.

 

Once the door was closed, he ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him, desperately, knowing that it was the last time he can. He placed his nose in his neck, breathing in and closing his eyes. Louis was clinging tightly as he was. Louis unwrapped his arms around Harry and placed his hands in his face, looked in his eyes for a few moments and dived his lips towards his. It was sweet, like their first one though it was bitter, like the one before this. Somehow it describes their whole relationship actually; bittersweet.

 

Harry needed to pull away but his heart that is finally whole was saying “No!” But he needed to and right now what he has to do was what was needed and this is what is needed in _this situation_. So he pulls away and puts his hands to Louis’s face and looked in his eyes

 

“Listen to me, okay? We only have a few moments. I love you. Know that I would marry you if I could but damn I can’t. Lou, I can’t, not at this universe. When it’s done please, I beg you, find someone else.” Harry said, determined.

 

“I’ll try okay? I will, for you.” Louis said, even though he knew that that’d be hopeless. He has been gone for this boy since he was 18 but he’ll try for him. He’ll always try for this boy with green eyes.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but it’s time.” Henry said apologetically.  They didn't hear him from their emotional mess.

 

Harry just looked at Henry for a moment and then looked at Louis. Harry leaned in kissed Louis for the last time, lasting for only a few seconds, like the first one. Smiling sadly at him, Harry stepped away from Louis and turned to Henry. When he was stepping out of the room he looked back in time to see Louis mouthing “I love you too.”

 

****

 

Louis was seated on the couch in the apartment that used to be theirs. Now it’s just his. The news was on in front of him, blabbering away while he eats Ben & Jerry's and while wearing Harry’s clothes that were losing his scent after a few months of Harry not wearing it.

 

“Now, top story today, gay criminal Harry Styles...” with those words Louis’s head went up.

 

“...who was executed a week ago for supposedly killing over one hundred people who were rallying against gay rights four months ago was recently proven **not guilty** ….” The newscaster said. Louis stopped listening in and stared at the TV.


End file.
